Refrigerators and refrigerator liners are known and used in many different applications. Refrigerators include an outer shell, a liner, and insulation between the two. The liner often forms the interior refrigerator compartment and may include brackets, shelving, and drawers. Brackets may be mounted to the refrigerator liners within the fresh food compartment allowing for shelves, drawers, etc. to be secured to the brackets. Furthermore, foam fixtures are commonly used to add insulating foam to a refrigerator between the refrigerator liner and the outer metal shell. In one example, foam insulation is first inserted between the liner and shell and only after that are the brackets and other interior hardware secured to the refrigerator liner. This method had the advantage of having the refrigerator liner comprise a planar surface, making foam insertion easier. Securing the brackets to the liner, however, was difficult because the foam was already in place. Furthermore, the brackets attached to the liner after foaming extended into the interior of the fresh food compartment and consumed usable volume within that compartment. The brackets also imparted a shearing force on the fasteners that secured the brackets to the liner, limiting the maximum static load that the shelves could handle. If the brackets are inserted prior to foaming, then the foam fixture requires a special design to mirror the contour of the liner and to accommodate for the brackets protruding into the compartment. Thus, there is a continuing need for a refrigerator liner that accommodates brackets that consume less volume within the fresh food compartment, form a substantially planar surface with the liner, and are attachable before foaming occurs.